


Good Boy

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, BDSM, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-22
Updated: 2014-11-22
Packaged: 2018-02-26 15:27:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2657021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki has some kinks and Tony is more than happy to satisfy Loki's wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Boy

It had all started when Tony experimentally spanked Loki during sex. The spank prompted a moan from the god, so Tony made a mental note to remember that Loki liked being spanked. Then, Tony started thinking of all of the other things Loki might like. He ordered some things from an online sex shop - a blindfold, handcuffs, bondage rope, flavored lube, and a thick dildo. When the order arrived, he spread everything out on his bed and added a personal touch - the muzzle the Avengers put Loki in after New York.

Tony called Loki up to the bedroom and smirked when he saw the flush on Loki's face at the objects. "What's wrong, princess?"

Loki bristled - he hated when Tony called him that. "Nothing, it's just that... I didn't expect this."

"But I'm sure you're going to enjoy it," Tony said, pushing Loki against the wall. He kissed the god hard, running a hand through those silky black locks and tugging at them lightly. Loki gasped and flushed even redder. He pressed his body up against Tony's and started to grind. Tony's hand wandered down Loki's tight leather pants and to the god's large cock. Loki moaned, exposing his neck to Tony. Eagerly, Tony began to suck at the milky skin, leaving love bites in his wake.

Eventually, Loki had enough of the teasing and pushed Tony onto the bed. That earned him a light spank on his ass.

"Don't be so rough with me," Tony admonished. "You know you're supposed to submit to me."

Loki nodded. "Yes, sir."

And oh, how that turned Tony on. He felt himself grow even harder in his jeans that now felt way too tight. He put a blindfold on Loki, tied his legs and wrists together, but left the muzzle for last. Then, he took off Loki's clothes, exposing Loki's lean, sinewy build. It was absolutely delicious. Tony kissed up the well-defined abs up to Loki's kiss-swollen lips, then started to stroke Loki's cock. The god whined, bucking his hips up against Tony's touch.

"Someone's desperate, aren't they?" Tony purred. "So eager to be fucked."

"Please, Tony," Loki begged. "Fuck me."

"Oh, but I have to make you nice and loose first," Tony replied with a wolfish grin. He then lubed up Loki's ass with chocolate-flavored lube and slid a finger inside. Loki mouthed 'more', so he put two in, then three. He started to work them against Loki's prostate, making the god squirm and groan.

When Loki was very close to coming, he stopped, causing Loki to whine again and writhe, fucking himself against Tony's fingers. Tony removed his fingers and spanked Loki again, this time harder. He licked the delicious chocolate flavor off his fingers and kissed Loki for a bit before lubing the dildo and sliding it into Loki's entrance.

Loki cried out and Tony realized that he was being much too loud and other people might hear it. So he gagged Loki with the muzzle and stopped to admire his work. Loki was flushed from his face to his neck and rock-hard, his cock dribbling pre-come onto the bed. Tony grew even more aroused at the sight and began to fuck Loki with the dildo, causing the god to squirm.

Once again, when Loki was just about to come, Tony stopped. Loki attempted to fuck himself on the dildo, but Tony removed it and positioned his cock at Loki's red, stretched hole. He proceeded to fuck Loki, making Loki writhe in pleasure. The tightness of Loki's ass made Tony come quickly, and as Tony was fucking out his orgasm into his lover, Loki came as well, his cock spurting come up onto his toned belly.

When they had both come down from their highs, Tony smirked at Loki and kissed his forehead. "Good boy."


End file.
